The Broken Toy
by tabby-chan
Summary: Ciel is ready for the contract to be finished so he can have peace at last, but the angel got the last laugh...what with the demon find after coming back after six years to a broken and bitter master? i do not own Kuroshitsuji. will turn M later
1. His Butler, Leaving

Darkness was all he could feel around him as he was carried. Now he awaited his fate as he heard the demon walk. This is what he had been promised by the butler after all….and now that it was so close the boy was a bit excited that it would soon be over. So knowing what would happen, though not really, he kept his eyes closed as Sebastian carried him. He could feel the demon breathing softly as he leaned against his chest, and to the boy it seemed calming. Ciel smiled as the demon shifted to put him down. But instead of sitting on cold stone or the ground the boy felt himself sink into something that felt like a cloud. Opening his eyes his vision came into focus and as he looked around he was shocked to see that he was in his bedroom. The boy's eyes then snapped back to his butler. The man was covered in streaks of blood, his left arm completely gone, though the boy saw no blood streaming from the wound. His blue eye looked into soft amber ones, and as the boy spoke his voice sounded shaky and nervous,

"What are you doing….why did you bring me back here….is this where you are going to complete the contract….." the boys was indeed confused, why would this demon bring him back here of all places? He had told the demon to make his death painful and agonizing, so why would he bring him to the very place he felt safe? The demon's gaze never moved from the young earl's not saying anything as he bent over and removed the eye patch. He stared at the boy's eye a bit then sighed and straightened, "I see….." Ciel's eyebrow went up at the few words that Sebastian had said. The demon took the boys hand and walked him over to the mirror, Ciel not pleased with the sudden action, his side still hurting, "What are you doing!" Sebastian stayed quite as both of there reflections came into view and the demon moved the hair from the boy's eye, "this is why I brought you back…." Ciel frowned about to yell at the demon for not making sense, until he looked in the mirror. His eye…were was the contact? Ciel quickly turned to the demon, "Its gone…how….what does this mean?" the demon chuckled and tilted his head to the side, "You seem so panicked Bouchan….i though his would make you happy since you have escaped this devil's wrath…" Ciel stood there…..not sure what to say, the contract was over but he was still alive, no…..no that can not be! Sebastian took the boys hand and led him back to the bed, sitting him down.

Ciel was still processing what was going on but was stopped as a gloved hand came into view and the pin of the head butler sat in the middle of the demons palm. Ciel took the pin then looked up at the demon, "I…I don't understand, why are you giving me this….." the demon smiled at the boy, not really caring if the smile looked fake or not, "Though I've never had it happen to me before but it seems your soul is not mine to clam now that the contract is gone…and for that I must go find another soul to consume…." As if the words of the demon hit him like a ton of bricks a wave of emotions over came the boy, sadness and anger over taking him as he stood up from his seat on the bed, "No! The contract is suppose to be complete! You've done what I've wanted now take my soul and be done with it! That's an ORDER!" Sebastian stood where he was, now not having to comply with the boys wishes. He frowned at the boys sudden out burst, "Shouting is most unbecoming of you Bouchan…but I can not….." he knew that if he didn't leave he would further fuel the boys yelling so he backed up from the young man, bowing to him slightly, his hunger over taking him more then the human part of him caring about the boys feelings. He turned his back on the boy and began walking away, the darkness of the room seeming as if it were to swallow him as Ciel ran after him screaming, tears of anger and a feeling of being betrayed surging through him, "YOU BASTARD! ….SEBASTAIN…SEBASTAIN PLEASE!" but the shouts were to no one as the boy now stood in the room by himself. He stood quietly his eyes wide on what had just happened the hot tears running down his face as the Earl Phantomhive cried for the first time in a long time, his sobs echoing through the room. In the morning Mayleene found him in his chair by the fireplace, a blanket wrapped around him, as if he were waiting for someone. As she woke him up the boy jumped a bit and looked around, his face dropping when he didn't see the familiar face of his butler standing over him. He sighed, hoping that this was just a prank played on him by the man…but he knew that now would be the start of a life without Sebastian Michaelis.


	2. His Butler, Uninvited

Note: hello everyone! Here is the second chapter to the story! Sorry it's taken a bit, my family and I are in the middle of a move and I haven't had time to work on it. Hope you guys like it! Oh I don't get any money or anything from this, this is purely fan made and I do not own the characters in anyway, oh and this chapter is in Sebby's POV. ENJOY!

When one leaves a place that one has stayed in, the memories for where they have lived, especially if it was a place that one has stayed in for a long period of time, stays fresh in that persons mind for

a long time. Or that is what human's believe, but as a demon I have no use for such memories and when I take on a new contract with a new master the memories of the previous contract are not

needed, and they are erased from my memory like a dream. And for one that has lived for a millennia and has eaten and made contracts with the most delicious souls possible for a demon, I find it a bit

strange to be hanging onto the memories I have about a certain young earl. At first I merely assumed that the reason I was keeping these thoughts was because I felt that I had been cheated out of

the boy's perfect soul by that angel, but even a demon like myself would not keep such a ridiculous grudge on the likes of that feathered pest. Then later on after I had found a new human to make a

contract with, I found thoughts of the child coming to me as I did even the most simplest tasks for my new master. Making tea I found myself choosing different teas that my master did not ask, and

making the beds and drawing the bath also brought back these dazes of the young earl. I would scowled myself for these moments and sternly remind myself that this was the man that I now served,

as predictable and boring as a greedy human for power could be, was not the Phantomhive child in the slightest. This though made the human part of me want to end the contract as quick as possible,

but the demon in me waited, knowing that the wait would be much sweeter when I took this humans soul. Six years I have served this human, though at times he made it a bit interesting, having me

kill his enemies and rivals to move up in the world, but other than that is was dreadfully boring. Now it is night time and the burning in my hand makes my mouth water as I stand over my now former

master. He backs away from me the fear in his eyes so clear that I can't help but laugh on how pathetic the once proud man looks. Like so many time I had done before I give the man a smile and bend

down slightly to the middle aged human, my hand on his shoulder like I it was just another day. A look comes on my face of concern as the brown bangs move in my face the sort hair moving with my

head as it tilts slightly, eyes glowing red,

"Is there something wrong _Master_? You look rather pale…..as if you have seen a devil….." the slits in my eyes thin out as I grin, my voice teasing the human as I move a bit closer, the fear now radiating

off him. Ugh humans, so easy to scare when they are weak….plus the fear from there soul makes it taste awfully bitter, but I have no choice and cannot afford to be picky for I haven't eaten in a long,

long time thanks to the trouble Ash caused me. I make my move and the dark night that surrounds my meal's home is broken with his loud and painful scream, then is quickly silent again as I devour the

soul rather quickly the need to feed over taking my want to taste it. I straighten my vest as my tongue runs over my lips as I finish my dinner, brushing some blood off of my pants as if it was nothing. I

do not need to shed a single drop of blood to take a soul…..not unless the master asks a painful death, or if I can't stand the human, and this was one of those times. It was an alright tasting soul from

what I did taste but it was not enough as I found my mouth watering seconds later for more…Ah what a shame. The thoughts about feeding again brought me back to think about the young earl's soul

and it caused my stomach to growl a bit. I frowned at this and sighed knowing that the boy would probably not make another contract with him since he had his life back and was possibly happy, but

what could it hurt to go see the soul that got away….what do humans call it, oh yes, 'dropping in for a visit'. Besides London was full of souls that were full of tainted desires and thoughts, so if I got

hungry on the trip I would have options. A sudden feeling came up my spine at the thought of seeing the young master again…ah I have been in the human realm to long, these human emotions where

getting the better of me. I walked away from the body of the human that was now soulless and made my way to the shadows, readying myself to travel back to the Phantomhive Mansion, black

feathers floating past me as I smiled.

Now traveling around the world for a demon is not hard, so it was not long before I stood at the end of one of the many driveways that made its way to the mansion, the giant house in view as I

walked over to the path that snaked its way to the door. It seemed to be spring on this side of the world, for the flowers around the mansion were in full bloom and even for a place as gloomy as

London the sky was a pale blue. As I walk slowly up the path my form again changes shape from the previous form to the one that I had taken on under the contract with the boy. I moved the long

untamed fang from my face, a small smile on my lips. Besides my true form I quite like this one, though as a small torture for the boy at the beginning of the contract my face looked almost identical to

the boy's father. To my amusement for the longest time the boy couldn't stand the sight of me, but over time the looks of the late Vincent Phantomhive and my demon form blended and made this form

quite dashing, though as I demon I do admit that our kind is a bit vain. Making it to the stairs I start to walk up them but am stopped by the sound of laughter. My head clicks and I realize that the

laughter sounds a lot like the gardener of the household Finian. Looking around the corner I see the form of the blond sitting on the fountain that is located at the entrance of the gardens and I am

surprised to see how much the boy had grown. He was a bit taller now but still lean, his hair and clothes not changing at all. The laughter suddenly stopped as his green eyes landed on my face and he

stiffened. He mouthed something that I didn't quite catch because the next thing I knew is that in second he was embracing me in a bone crushing hug as he cried into my trench coat,

"Sebastain-sama!" he continues to cry, im assuming he is happy to see me for as he cries he smiles. I do have to admit that I really have no problem with the three of these, besides there simple

mindedness on how to understand a simple task. I patted the boy in the head and give him a friendly smile, "It's good to see you too Finian, you haven't changed a bit….." the young man shook his

head happily, not sensing the hint of sarcasm I had in my voice. I looked around about to say something about the gardens, since I knew better to think that the absent minded boy would have been

able to keep the garden this nice by himself. Though I didn't get to ask a thing for I was pulled toward the servant's entrance by the strong human,

"Everyone will be so happy to see you Mr. Sebastian!" And at his second statement the boys smile got even brighter, "And just think how happy the young master will be to see you again!" I felt the

feelings that i had felt from earlier thoughts about the boy come back to me but after a couple of seconds suppressed them and as we walked into the kitchen. A trio of gasped where heard as I looked

on the face of the other two Phantomhive servant's and also the face of a Indian butler. Bard's cigarette fell to the floor and MayRin's glasses slipped a little. Soon as the same with Finian I was rushed

into a hug from the clumsy maid and I saw Bard wipe his eyes and mouth a "thank god" to himself which caused me to laugh a bit. My eyes then went to Agni, who stood on the opposite end of the

island, knife in hand. A glare was in his eyes as he stared at me, this behavior for Prince Soma's butler was rather odd for me since in the time that I had come to know the two the white haired man

was rather kindly toward me. He said nothing as he finished what he was doing and walked out of the kitchen with a silver tray in his hand, two meals on it. Mayrin let me go and backed up a bit then

looked at Bard and Finian. Bard relit his cigarette and sighed, "Boss there is something you should know about the young master…" My attention is back onto the cook's words as my brow comes

together, a frown forming on my face as I don't like the tone of the man's voice. Finian's face fell, and he his lower lip quivered a bit, Mayrin's lowered her head as well as Bard continued, "After you left…

he was not the same …then the accident happened and well….."Accident? My body stiffens and the human half of me takes over as I head for the door, my reaction to the boy's as a butler was a reflex

as I headed to the study where I knew the three would be, and the moment I stepped in front of the door I knew something was wrong….


	3. His Butler, Falling

Note: Hey guys! Im sooooo sorry that this chapter took so long, my computer kind of died and I had to take it to the doctor which wasn't bad because my friend fixed it for me so I think the most it cost me was a lunch and movie which is cool by me! Here is chapter 3 hope you guys like it! Oh and also I do not own Kuroshitsuji, minus the few OC's I add, so enjoy!

oh and another thing is that i cant get the spacing and stuff right on here like i do in word so forgive me if you hate the way it looks!

This was not what he wanted at all. The red eyes of the demon looked at the door of the room that he had been so kindly 'given' by a very hateful and very upset Ciel. He sat back in the

chair that he had sat himself in when Agni, though still a bit angry with him, had apologized then locked him inside. Sebastian had laughed at this measure that Ciel was taking to keep him

contained; hoping Ciel hadn't forgotten that he was in fact a demon and no lock could keep one such as him from getting out. The demon then frowned at the image of the boy….no the man

that he had just seen after he had rushed into the parlor unannounced after Bardroy had told him that there had been an accident that the earl had been in, making Sebastian almost fly up

the stairs to him.

He cursed himself at his rash actions, knowing very well that the human was no longer his master, also giving the demon the question in his mind on why he was even here in the first place.

But when he rushed in the doors of the room and looked upon his Bocchan, the hurt on his face and the anger in his eyes gave the demon all he need to know on how Ciel felt about him

leaving, though the vase and tea pot thrown at his head was a good sign as well. The demons brow furrowed as the words the earl shouted as they echoed in his head as he recalled the

moment that had happened a couple of hours ago.

_The door flung open, the sound of the knob hitting the solid oak wall echoed rather loudly, it getting the attentions of the people in the parlor. The demons eyes moved from each face as he saw the _

_shocked looks on the Indian royal and his butler's face. Sebastian's eyes then came to the third member in the room, cobalt blue eyes staring widely back into his red ones, the person's mouth open _

_slightly. The raven haired man felt himself gawk in awe as he looked over his former master, the sight a beautiful one._

_ Long blue hair draped to the almost touch the boys shoulders, which were now broader and pulled back as he sat. The young man's face had become more masculine, though it still held that _

_feminine look that drew people in, the demon not denying that he was one of them. His suit was Ciel's signature blue, though there was much more black to the outfit then the demon liked on the boy _

_but no longer being the boys butler he had no choice anymore in what he wore. The big round eyes that he was use to looked down into were just as Ciel's face, then turning more manly though still _

_very alluring. __Sebastian was suddenly thrown out of his appraising of Ciel as his demon senses snapped him out of his daze just in time to dodge the tea pot that was inches from his head,_

_"**Agni! Get that bastard out of my sight right now!"** _

_ Sebastian felt himself grin as he again dodged another piece of beautiful porcelain dishware, then after he composed himself he found himself looking on the face of Agni, the man that was indeed the _

_only one true friend that the demon had on this plain or any other, "Agni….."_

_"Sebastian-donna, please this way, your unannounced arrival has caught Ciel-sama off guard, please give him a chance to compose himself, as his former head of staff I'm sure you understand what _

_he is going through."_

_Sebastian looked over the others shoulder watching as Prince Soma held back the other male, who by now had lost all his manners and proper vocabulary as he spat foul and vulgar words and threats _

_at him. He then looked at Agni and nodded, flinching a bit inwardly as the earl still shouted his threats and cursing getting more then the sun-kissed skinned prince could handle._

_"It seems that I have…perhaps I should wait till the Young Master calms down before I speak with him…" The darker man nodded and looked back to his prince, then showed the demon out of the _

_parlor shutting the door on a still screaming Earl._

Sebastian growled in anger, standing from his chair as he felt Agni return to the room. The Butler slipped inside, making sure he did not give Sebastian a chance to slip past him, closing the

door quickly. Blue eyes met red as they stared at one another, the tension in the room growing thick between the two. Agni then, after a quick breath, spoke,

"I would like to say that it is good to see you again after all these years Sebastian-donna, but my feelings are conflicted on the matter with my concerns for Master Ciel." The Indian man's

face because softer as he mentioned the young man, his eye showing no hidden sadness to the demon, his voice shaking a bit as he spoke again,

"I assume you don't know what happened to him….?"

Sebastian shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest, shifting his weight onto one foot as he replied,

"I'm afraid not, I was more concerned with seeing him at the current moment then finding out the facts, so if you would be so kind as to tell me what is going on I think it would make my life a

bit easier when dealing with him when we speak…"

Agni shook his head and bowed a bit to the demon, "Of Course…..but after I tell you may I ask a question in return?" The demon nodded and waited for Agni to continue. Agni straightened and continued,

"If happened a year after you left you see. Ciel-sama was devastated by this you see, and it seems the only person he would talk to it about was Soma-sama. Though despite this fact he

tried his best not to show it, working more for the Queen and the Funtomhive Company, keeping his mind focused on that to distract him from your absence. He even spent more time with

Lady Elizabeth and the servants, smiling and laughing all the while, though his eyes told us different."

Agni gave Sebastian a grave look, swallowing the lump that was growing in this throat, trying to keep his composure as he finished,

"Then around the end of the year he caught the flu, and was becoming worse by the day. Doctors were puzzled on this and after coming up with nothing they could no longer do anything for

him. He sent for us, the Prince and I, and we came to live here at the mansion. We used English and Indian medicine but nothing seemed to help and a fear grew that he was going to die on

us…." The demon chuckled receiving a slight look of shock on his face, "That is hardly something to be laughing about Sebastian-donna…." The demons smile widened a bit as he shook his

head, "Forgive me Agni-san, but I highly doubt with all that person has been though he would just let himself die of sickness….please continue…."

"Well Soma-sama and I never left his side you see, not even for a minute was one of us not with him. But one night after we went to sleep ourselves he wondered out of bed…..he

then fell…." Agni couldn't stare at the former butler, a feeling of failing to take care of Ciel while the other was gone grew in his stomach, hoping the man would forgive him. Sebastian's

eyebrow rose a bit, his interest in the events growing as Agni finished his tale, a sense of excitement coming to the demon as he was close to starting a new game with his former master,

"Agni please get a hold of yourself. I don't mean to sound impatient but I would like to wrap this conversation up as quickly as possible so I may see Ciel….." The name of the youth rolled off

of his tongue making them both silent for a moment, then after Agni whipped his eyes he ignored the sadness as he finished, "In the parlor did you see the young master make any move to

stand from his seat? Even when he threw the vase and the teapot at you?"

"No, he seems keen to stay in his seat even when he was thrashing with Prince Som….." the demon stopped talking, releasing what the man was getting at, "Where did Bocchan fall?" Agni's

head dropped and his shoulders shook, "When he slipped out of bed that night his fever was horrible and all he did was yell out incoherent things that made no sense, the only word we

could tell was your name. After he calmed the prince and I went to bed, but around midnight I woke up to a loud crash and a scream. I met Soma-sama in the hallway and we went straight

to Ciel-sama's room, but after not finding him there we searched the mansion, soon finding him as the bottom of the stairs. He became paralyzed from the waist down, since then cutting

himself from everyone but his work and servants."

Sebastian felt himself go ridged as the words repeated in his head, but then felt a sudden chill go up his spin at the challenge that was before him. Of course he was a bit angry with himself

for the past events, for getting the young man to trust him like he did in the past would be hard enough as it is, let alone making another contract with him. His mouth watered a bit, but for

something a bit more than the boys soul….but for something far greater, to make the boy his again. Sebastian gave Agni a small smile and nod, "Thank you Agni-san….now I think I will go

see my former master now….." The demons eyes began to glow as he walked past the other opening the door and looking back at the Indian, "Or are you suppose to keep me locked up in

here until he wishes to see me?" Agni shook his head, but then remembered the question he was going to ask the demon and looked up to stop him, but Sebastian was nowhere to be seen.

Agni smiled then left the room himself going to check on his prince.


End file.
